Love in the Air
by TercesTardis
Summary: Valentines Day for Team Flash, my version. There will be other pairings but it is mostly Snowbert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am so, so glad to finally be writing again! This is literally my first Flash fic** ** _ever,_** **so please be nice. This is my therapy for this week's episode, because my little QuickWest and Snowbert heart broke. And also, you know, I'm trying to cope with WALLY! :-( So to make me feel better, here is how I wanted Valentines Day to go for Team Flash. This will vary from the episode a lot. As in, no Grodd a lot. Oh, and I am open to your pairing requests. This is mostly Snowbert, though.**

* * *

H.R. grinned with delight. It was Friends Day! He brought the huge basket of decorations he bought a few days ago to the cortex. Caitlin and Cisco looked up. Cisco had insisted they get there before H.R. woke up to stop him from doing anything crazy. After all, Christmas did present a fully-decorated cortex.

"No, no, no," Cisco shook his head. "No way am I gonna let you hang those up."

"Good morning to you, too, Franchesco," greeted H.R. "Caitlin. Happy Friends Day!"

"Friends Day?" Caitlin repeated in confusion.

H.R. stopped waltzing around the room. "You don't have that here?"

"Well, today's usually called Valentines Day," explained Caitlin.

Cisco cut in before Caitlin and H.R. could go on a long discussion about Valentines Day. "Anyway, the point is, you will not decorate the cortex." To his surprise, H.R. didn't appear to be that disappointed.

"Well, OK!" The man bounded off, leaving the two scientists looking at each other in confusion.

"I was _not_ expecting that."

Later, Cisco entered the speed lab. He was caught off-guard; he really _hadn't_ been expecting H.R. to decorate this room, although, come to think of it, he should've. The 'decorator', as Cisco would now nickname him, was perched on top of a ladder, hanging a red heart across a whole _row_ of red hearts. "Holy - " he took a deep breath, then looked straight at H.R. "You are now, officially, the Decorator."

H.R. grinned as he called, "Well, thank you, Franchesco! Not to rub my own sweater, but some of these dazzling ornaments are homemade."

Cisco ignored the strange sweater comment, assuming that it was another weird figure of speech from Earth 19.

"H.R.," Cisco said sternly, forgetting the nickname, "put the decorations away. Now." He had to admit, he sounded a bit like his aunt.

H.R. pouted. "But I already put up so much!"

The scientist sighed as he looked around. "Where will Wally and Barry run?"

You know what, forget about his aunt, he sounded like his _grandmother._

"Oh, they won't be stopped by these epitomes of passion," H.R. assured him. "Besides, they can phase. Wallace knows how to phase now." Cisco gritted his teeth, but stayed quiet. He didn't want others to know about the dislike he had for Valentines Day.

Caitlin entered, saying with a hint of annoyance, "Cisco, what's taking you so long? You said you were only going to..." she trailed off.

"Yup," said Cisco, knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"Happy Friends Day, Caitlin!" H.R. smiled. He interrupted before the meta-humans could correct him, "Yes, I know it's called Valentines on your Earth, but I've been using an amazing website called Google, so amazing, but anyway, it said that romantic relationships usually celebrate it. And since I'm your friend, I'm going to celebrate it as Friends Day. I'll leave Valentines Day to Julian."

Cisco hid a smirk at H.R.'s comment of Julian. It was also partially caused by Cait's light blush spreading across her face. "H.R., I already told you that Julian and I are just friends. Nothing more."

H.R. snorted with laughter, while Cisco said skeptically, "Really. Just friends?"

Caitlin glared at him. " _Yes._ And anyway, he's away on a trip."

H.R. raised his hand. "Um, if he's away, how come he's standing right behind you?"

Caitlin whipped around. "Julian!" The blonde man was clutching a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and grinning at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," Julian held out the bouquet. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Just friends, huh?" Cisco teased the doctor with a whisper so Julian couldn't hear.

Caitlin glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. Then she smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much, Julian. You didn't need to."

"Yes, I did," argued the Brit. "I know it means a lot to you."

After they hugged each other, Julian murmured, "Can we talk about something? In private?"

"Of course," replied Caitlin. Julian led her away.

"So, I overheard you talking with Cisco and H.R.," Julian began uncomfortably.

"Yeah..." encouraged Caitlin. She was becoming concerned.

"Well," the blonde turned his earnest blue eyes to meet her brown ones. "Is that really how you see us? As friends?"

Caitlin paused, unable to think of an answer. Finally, she responded with, "You are my friend, Julian, and you always will be."

"But...do you see us as 'just friends'?" Julian persisted.

The doctor sighed, averting her eyes. "I..."

"I realize I've been unclear in my intentions. All the dinners together, I never really clarified what they were. But, now, I'm asking. Caitlin Snow, will you go out with me?"

Caitlin bit her lip. "I'd love to, but every guy I love, he...he..." she shook her head. "I don't want it to happen to you."

Julian wasn't paying attention, except for the fact that Caitlin Snow had basically admitted her love for him. "You know what?" Julian asked her. She shook her head. "Literally the only thing I heard was love."

Caitlin laughed, although it wasn't as amusing as his steak proposal. "Julian Albert, you are too stubborn."

"And you, Caitlin Snow, are too good to be left alone," Julian held Caitlin's hands.

The moment was broken by Cisco yelling, "Yo! Lovebirds!"

The new couple rushed in. "What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, alarmed.

Cisco was grinning widely. "Nothing. I was just checking to see if you noticed I called you lovebirds."

Caitlin reddened, now fully understanding his motives. "Well!" Caitlin said loudly.

Julian continued her statement. "As a matter of fact, Caitlin and I are a couple now." He put an arm around Caitlin.

"Well, that's nice," came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Barry and Iris, their arms around each other. Iris hugged Caitlin. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, delighted.

Barry grinned at the new couple. "Congratulations, you two!"

Caitlin nodded, her face lighting up with a huge smile identical to Julian's. "Thank you."

"I heard you took a leave from the lab today," said Barry, addressing Julian.

Caitlin stared at Julian disbelievingly. "You were absent from work?"

"Yeah, actually," Julian shrugged. He kissed Caitlin lightly on the lips. "Sorry, was that out of line? I just wanted to show you that you're worth it."

Caitlin laughed and kissed Julian again. "It's fine by me," she murmured.

This was starting to be the best Valentines Day in a long, long time.

* * *

 **How do you** **like it? I will be updating every two weeks for this one. I apologise, because the ending was rushed, but I wanted to post this already. I will be publishing another story next week, and I am willing to take requests in which fandom I will write it in. If I don't get any requests, I will post it in the Doctor Who fandom.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for the wait! This is a very short chapter, but I did manage to get Gypsy in, following the request of Guest.**

 **So, thanks to** **KitsuneMalfoy** **,** **MoniHasnone** **,** **Write-To-You** **, and** **BrickerupMasterX3, bookwormgracie,** **and** **ZiaraRajvani** **for faving. Also thanks to** **Write-To-You** **and** **Crystalbutterfly04fo** **r following, and M, Guest,** **Write-To-You** **,** **Annie0801** **and** **Gemmeta14** **for reviewing.**

"Well, you're late enough for two speedsters," remarked Cisco dryly.

"Hey!" Jesse defended herself. "We're not late. Actually, we're just on time."

Wally stifled some laughter. "Yeah, and it's nothing compared to Barry."

Barry pouted and looked at Iris. The black-haired woman laughed and told him, "Sorry, babe, but they're right. You've been late to every date we've had that was not in our house."

Joe interrupted before the three speedsters could argue even more. "Just letting you kids know, Francine and I are going out. I probably won't be able to get here."

Iris beamed. "That's great, Dad! Now, you better get to work. Don't want Singh making you leave late."

As she shooed him out, Joe said firmly, "Hey, no near-death situations while I'm not around, alright?"

"Joe, we'll call you if anything happens," promised Barry.

When Joe left, Iris excitedly looked at Team Flash. "Great! Let's do this!"

H.R. grinned at her. "Let's get this party started!"

"Wait, what?" Barry lookes confused. "Iris, I meant what I said to Joe."

Wally chuckled. "It's a party, Barry. What could happen?"

"Why don't I know what you're talking about?" the scarlet speedster demanded.

"It's our own mini Team Flash Valentines Day prom! H.R. and I planned it, with Julian," explained Iris happily. "Jessie and Wally helped, too."

Jessie's jaw dropped. "Wait, Julian planned it? He planned a party?"

Julian smiled slightly. "Is that too hard to believe?" He brought Caitlin closer.

The two young speedsters noticed the action. "OK. Was there something we missed?"

"They're a couple, guys!" cheered Iris.

Jessie laughed in relief. "Yes! Snowbert has finally happened!"

Caitlin pursed her lip. "Snowbert? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"C'mon, if there was Snowjay, there's bound to be Snowbert," grinned Barry.

"Mate, don't tell me you're in this, too," groaned Julian.

Caitlin paled noticeably. "And don't talk about Jay."

H.R. raised his arms in surrender. "OK, OK. Just stop ruining the fun atmosphere, Caitlin. Guys, let's go get this started! Woo-hoo!" He rushed off, then immediately came back to the speed lab again. "Sorry, I forgot these. Happy Friends Day Jessie, Wally, Caitlin, Julian, Cisco, Barry, and Iris," he beamed, giving a card to each person as he said their names. "Oh, and has anyone seen Joe?"

"H.R., he walked out," deadpanned Julian.

H.R. nodded. "Oh, yeah." He ran off, yelling, "Joe! Joe! JOE!"

"Tell me, how did we manage to hire a complete idiot?" Cisco questioned.

Everyone laughed and was led by Iris to where they would be having their party. Julian smiled and offered his arm to Caitlin, but she shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll follow."

Julian kissed her softly on the forehead. "Alright, but don't be long. Everything will be ready once H.R. comes back." As he left the room, Caitlin walked over to Cisco, who was looking down-trodden and disappointed.

"Hey. You OK?" Caitlin asked gently.

Cisco forced a smile as he looked up into her brown eyes. "It's just...everyone has someone. You have Julian, Jessie has Wally, Barry has Iris, heck, Joe even has Francine. It's...nothing."

"You feel like Valentines Day isn't for you," said Caitlin, saying the unspoken words out loud.

Cisco sighed, but nodded his head. Caitlin smirked slightly. "You know, I talked to Julian about this party. They may have sent an invitation to a certain law-enforcing viber."

Cisco gaped. "What?!"

"Go to H.R. or Jessie," Caitlin told him as she patted his shoulder, then exited the speed lab.

Cisco sighed and followed her out, guessing Jessie was wherever the party took place.

When he saw Caitlin and Julian get in a car, he contacted Jessie. "Where are you?"

"Joe's house," replied the speedster. "Weren't you listening?"

"I was busy!" snapped Cisco over the phone. He ended the call, then quickly used his powers to get to Joe's house. Because seriously, when you have powers, you gotta use them to avoid traffic, don't you?

The young woman turned around. "You got here pretty quick," she smirked.

"Caitlin told me to come to you." Cisco looked at the younger meta-human inquiringly.

Jessie laughed a little. "Oh. Follow me back to Star Labs."

Cisco grit his teeth. "Seriously?"

Mere seconds later, the two meta-humans were in Jessie's workshop. Well, it was the basement, actually. "What are we doing here?" Cisco asked.

Jessie smiled. "Wait and see."

Suddenly, a breach opened, and out stepped Gypsy, this time in casual clothes: black jeans and a blue blouse.

Cisco's face broke into a grin. "Gypsy!"

"Cisco," Gypsy greeted him. "H.R. invited me to this...party. He promised me a latté. Where is he?"

Jessie burst out laughing. "You came here for a latté?"

"Hey, if you can get one cup of coffee on my earth, you can die happy," Gypsy told her.

Jessie snorted in amusement, but before she could crack a joke, Cisco said, "Happy Valentines Day."

Gypsy raised an eyebrow. "Valentines Day? H.R. said Friends Day."

"Here on our Earth, Valentines Day is celebrated...uh..."

"He basically says, 'I like you, will you go out with me for one day?'" Jessie explained. "Caitlin and Julian let me stay for a reason, you know." She gave Gypsy her phone. "Here, Google Valentines Day."

Gypsy looked at her confusedly. "Google?"

"Or, she could just ask Siri," said Cisco. He pressed the button, then told Gypsy, "Now just say, 'Valentines Day'."

"Valentines Day," obliged Gypsy. As she read the entries, she nodded. "Ah. So, Cisco, let's go and celebrate Valentines Day." Again, they used their powers, leaving Jessie.

"Seriously, not even a thank you?" Jessie asked no one in particular. "I reunite Romeo and Juliet, and then I suddenly become invisible? Guys!" She sped away.

 **As always, I'm open to requests. I forgot to say this before, but this will be quite a short fic, since it will only span 2 days, at the most. See you guys in two weeks, and don't forget to review!**

 **But seriously though, I'm open to requests. Even things I don't ship. You want Snowbarry? I'll write Snowbarry. You want WestAllen? I'll write some WestAllen! You want Snowbert? GUYS! I'LL GIVE YOU SNOWBERT! But, if you want Allenbert, well...fine, I'll write Allenbert.**

 **To Guest, more Gypsy/Cisco to come. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to** **Write-To-You** **,** **MoniHasnone** **, and Guest for reviewing. It's great to know that you're all enjoying the story. To** **MoniHasnone** **, yes, there is such a thing as Allenbert. I don't ship it at all, however. I am pure Snowbert.**

 **To** **Write-To-You** **, don't worry, I'm not planning on writing Allenbert. Like, ever. It's actually my least favorite pairing (no offense to all those shippers out there), so I really wouldn't want to write it at all. I will only write Allenbert if someone requests, and I don't mean suggest or imply or mention, I mean** ** _request._** **I just wanted to make that clear.**

 **So,** **Write-To-You** **, technically requested for Snowbert, so here is a big, fluffy, Snowbert chapter. :-)**

Caitlin Snow exited, finding a blonde British man standing outside expectantly. Her face broke into a smile. "Julian! Hey!"

Julian smiled back, his hands digging deep into his pockets. "Hey."

"You didn't need to wait for me," chided Caitlin. Her face however, showed excitement and delight.

"Figured you'd want someone to walk with." Julian slipped his hand into hers. They began walking down the streets, looking like they would start laughing for no reason.

Caitlin's brown eyes flickered down to the ground, while Julian's blue eyes darted towards the young doctor and away. Both were speechless, with huge grins carbed on their faces.

Suddenly Caitlin began chuckling. Julian raised his eyebrows and glanced at her, his blue eyes finally deciding what to settle on. "What? What is it?"

"This is so awkward," chuckled the brunette. "It's like we don't have our tongues anymore."

The Brit smirked, thinking what they must have looked like. "Then what would you like to talk about?"

Caitlin replied, "You."

Julian glanced up, pretending to be fascinated by the pigeons. "You go first."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Well, I like karaoke."

Julian laughed. "Yeah. I remember when we first had drinks together. You were singing like there was no tomorrow."

The doctor blushed. "I may have drunk too much."

"If you were like that with only a couple of drinks, who knows what could have happened with you and Barry," teased the CSI.

Caitlin's cheeks reddened even more. "Absolutely nothing."

Julian could barely contain his laughter. "Right, of course..."

"Tell me something about you." Caitlin changed the subject.

"Er, I like Planet of the Apes. And Harry Potter."

Caitlin nodded amusedly. "I didn't take you for a magic fan."

"Draco Malfoy's amazing," explained Julian. "And the guy who played him in the movie? He's an excellent actor, not to mention dashing and eloquent."

"He is a bit handsome," agreed Caitlin. "But I always liked Ron more."

Julian gaped. "Ron? How could you like _Ron_? He's an idiot!"

"Hs's very sweet and likable," argued Caitlin.

"He's an idiot," Julian repeated.

"Why do you like Draco so much anyway?" Caitlin questioned with interest. "He's a jerk."

"I think he's a brilliant character. Much better than Neville," sniffed Julian disdainfully.

"Neville's nice too!" objected his girlfriend.

"He should've been in Hufflepuff," the blonde shook his head.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Caitlin said. "What _is_ Hufflepuff, anyway?"

Julian looked at her in surprise. "You don't know what Hufflepuff is? I always took you for a Potterhead."

Caitlin cringed. "Cisco had this phase...he was Potter-crazy. I had to watch the movies fifty times each. And he kept on going on about how Harry is so much like Luke Skywalker, and Ron was like Han Solo, and - "

"If there's anyone who's like Han Solo, it's Draco Malfoy," interrupted Julian.

Caitlin shrugged. "Maybe you two could have a talk about it when we get there." She paused, studying her boyfriend carefully. After awhile, she declared, "You know, you kind of look like Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you," answered Julian happily. Then he added, "You seem a bit like Hermione."

"I do?" asked the doctor, shocked.

Julian nodded. "Yeah. We should have a Harry Potter marathon sometime."

Caitlin cringed. She had already watched enough Harry Potter to last a lifetime. "Uh..."

"We could watch it at the party!" exclaimed Julian excitedly. "And we could have a talk about how Draco Malfoy is absolutely amazing. The whole party could be Harry Potter-themed..." he continued rambling.

Caitlin groaned inwardly, but giggled when she saw how adorable he was while rambling. "You should show your nerdy side more often."

Julian looked at her in surprise. "I don't?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Barely."

Julian shrugged, and said, "I'll show you something when we get to Joe's house."

A few minutes later, Caitlin gasped while looking at a picture of Julian as a teenager. "You look exactly like Draco Malfoy!"

 **Since no one took advantage of the fact Tom Felton played Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, I decided to write it. I am a bit disappointed with this chapter. It wasn't exactly what I hoped, but it was my exams last week and I barely had time to write. (Ugh. Math.) It's summer now, however! Which means...I'll have even less time! Ugh. Sorry, but it's true. :-/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Big thanks to** **Write-To-You** **,** **KitsuneMalfoy** **,** **pokemon fan 98** **, and M for reviewing. To** **Write-To-You** **, yes, I suppose it is possible, since I ship Kara/Mon-El as my OTP and a little...Kara/Lena. There. I admitted it. I hope the shippers won't come and create revenge. XD**

 **So, anyway, I laughed a lot as I was writing the last chapter, because I loved writing the banter between our favorite Flash couple. Well, maybe** ** _my_** **favorite Flash couple. Also, it strikes me how little I've written QuickWest. Shame on me!**

Barry, Cisco, and Julian were in a tight cluster, all of them speaking passionately about...Harry Potter.

Barry Allen was the Flash. He had fought speed gods and gone through so much that would've made the bravest men tremble.

Cisco Ramon was a powerful meta-human who could literally cross universes.

Julian Albert was formerly Doctor Alchemy, the one who caused so much misery to befall Central City. He was known to be the harshest and coldest person in CCPD, as a human.

And yet he was a geek. A big geek. They all were. Geeks, nerds, call them what you want. But if you thought the battle against dozens of meta-humans was bad, you haven't seen these men fight about who was the best. In Hogwarts, that is.

"Come on, mates, don't tell me that I'm the only one who admires Draco Malfoy," persisted Julian.

Barry and Cisco looked at him, unimpressed. "Dude, it's called the Harry Potter series, not the Draco Malfoy series."

"J.K. Rowling only did that because she knew that absolutely no one would support a rich young brat filed into the house with the reputation of producing dark wizards. But I saw through that. I saw the good in him, and I know that he was the star of the books. He grew into an excellent character!"

"Julian, you can't win this battle," said Barry, smirking.

Julian glared back. "You wish."

Meanwhile, the girls were lounged on the couches. Iris, Caitlin, and Gypsy were rolling their eyes at their boyfriends' antics.

Iris shook her head. "This is why I didn't want to tell Barry about the party. I knew he'd have it geeked up in twenty seconds."

"But he didn't do that, right?" Caitlin asked hopefully.

"Only because I promised to hang out in bed tonight." Iris sighed. "And now we're gonna spend Valentines Day with our boyfriends fighting about a book."

Gypsy scowled. "I cross universes to get to Cisco, and he spends it completely ignoring me!"

"Sorry, guys, this is my fault," admitted Caitlin apologetically. "While we were on our way here, I suggested that Julian discuss it with Cisco."

Iris pursed her lips. "He was getting out of control with you, wasn't he?"

Caitlin groaned. "Yes! I mean, I've watched the Harry Potter movies more than fifty times each, and now he wants to do that to me again?"

"Well, our boyfriends are nerds. Nothing we can do about it," shrugged Iris.

Gypsy, meanwhile, was sitting upright in surprise and terror. "Wait. Who made you watch the Harry Potter movies?"

Caitlin's brown eyes widened as she realized what Gypsy was afraid of. "Oh, no. It was...Cisco."

Gypsy buried her face in her hands. "Ugh!"

Iris patted her shoulder awkwardly. "It's OK! You might like it."

Gypsy shook her head in disgust. "No, I won't. I've already watched it on Earth-19." Seeing the girls' confused looks, she explained, "Hey, coffee wasn't the only thing I swiped from this Earth."

"Well, you are his girlfriend. He probably won't be that into watching movies with you," comforted Caitlin.

"No. He's already talked about it." She grabbed hold of Caitlin's hand. "Quick. How do I stop it?"

Caitlin looked at her strangely. "Uh, you can't."

"You could kiss him," suggested Iris.

Gypsy sighed. "No, I tried. He pushes me away and says we can do that after the movie."

Caitlin gasped. "Oh, no! He's already started?"

Gypsy nodded. "We've already finished the second movie. It's worse than I remember."

Iris paused. "Harry Potter isn't _that_ bad."

"It is for me."

Caitlin glanced at her in pity. "Well, maybe you can just say you don't like it?" she offered weakly.

Iris shook her head indignantly. "No way. Gypsy, whatever you do, don't say that. Or else he will make you watch it more times just to get you to like it."

"How many times did Barry let you watch it?" Caitlin asked the dark-skinned woman.

Iris sighed, remembering. "More times than I can count. But I think Cisco let you watch more."

"Yeah, probably. By the way, be prepared for Star Wars, too," advised Caitlin.

Gypsy shuddered. "Ooh, I hate that. I don't get why people love it so much."

"It's the scientific plot holes, isn't it?" Caitlin sighed.

Gypsy shook her head. "No. It's just the effects. And the terrible dialogue. Look, if I can't stop it, how do I get back at Cisco?"

Caitlin thought carefully, trying to remember her best friend's pet peeves. "Well...you could make a fake Flash suit and pretend to trash it. Cisco would go crazy. But make sure it's fake."

Iris interrupted, "And don't let Barry see it. He loves the Flash suit."

Caitlin nodded slowly. "Right. I seem to recall you telling us about the time he was screaming 'save the Flash suit' in his nightmare?"

The reporter shrugged, a small smile teasing her face. "That happened more than once."

Caitlin sighed. "Ugh. Look at this. It's Valentines Day, we planned a Valentines prom, and we're just sitting here, complaining about our boyfriends."

"Who are nerds," reminded Iris. "We're complaining about our nerdy boyfriends."

"Well, at least H.R.'s having fun," commented Gypsy drily, glancing at the writer. He was the only one dancing to the music, which sounded oddly like Mozart with cymbals.

Iris and Caitlin giggled and agreed. Iris continued, "So, I'll just take out for lunch, is that OK?"

Caitlin nodded. "Julian likes steak, Cisco likes pizza and maybe a hamburger. And can you get some pizza pockets? I'm running low on supplies."

Gypsy shrugged. "Uh...tacos, I guess? And coffee."

Caitlin added, "I'll get whatever's there."

Iris pursed her lips. "Sorry, Cait, but can you buy those stuff? I need to make that mac and cheese Barry loves."

The brunette shrugged. "Sure, no problem."

Iris pulled out a wad of green from her pocket and slapped it into the doctor's hand. "Here. This should be enough to cover it. Don't worry, this was the money set aside for the party."

Caitlin clarified, "OK. So I'll get a pizza, steak, tacos, and fast food. Right?"

"Right. Thanks, girl." Iris pulled her into a hug.

Gypsy stood up. "Come on, I'll make myself useful and help you in the kitchen. It's the least I can do for the coffee."

As Caitlin walked out, Jessie and Wally flashed in front of her, Wally's arm casually rested on Jessie's shoulder. "Hey, uh, Caitlin, can you get us some power bars?" Wally asked.

"And Big Belly Burger," Jessie piped up.

Wally chuckled. "Yeah. Make that two."

Jessie grinned proudly. "I got him hooked to it."

"More like addicted," retorted Wally, playfully glaring at the speedster.

Caitlin laughed at the couple's banter. "Sure thing, guys. Be back soon."

As the two speedsters watched her go, Wally placed a kiss on Jessie's curls. "Come on, Iris is probably cooking that mac and cheese right now."

"Mmm, mac and cheese. Barry's got taste."

"That must be a big compliment, come from the girl who loves only Big Belly Burgers."

"And you," Jessie smiled as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "By the way, why have the party in Joe's house again?"

"Julian warned us not to put up decorations at Star Labs, since Cisco told Caitlin who told Julian that Cisco didn't exactly like Valentines Day. Iris wouldn't let us do it at her place, which was probably a good idea, since now they're discussing those geek things - "

"Geek things?" Jessie interrupted excitedly. She sped over to where Julian, Barry, and Cisco were still arguing, but this time if Rey was a Skywalker or a Solo. "Hey, I heard you're talking about Star Wars!"

"Yeah. Do you think Rey is a Solo or a Skywalker?" Barry asked her.

Jessie thought carefully, immediately catching on. Before long, she was tangled in the boys' 'geek-fest' - as some people would call it - discussions.

Wally sighed. Well, that was fun while it lasted. He went over to his sister and Gypsy in the kitchen. "Hey," greeted Iris. "Where's Jessie?"

"Oh, you know," gestured Wally.

His sister smirked. "Geek problems?"

"Yes!" answered the speedster exasperatedly. "I mean, behind tht cool girl front, she's as much of a geek as Cisco."

Iris and Gypsy laughed. "Has she forced you to watch those special geek marathons yet?"

Wally shook his head. "No. I mean, I showed those stuff to her, and she's already watched it on her Earth, and I'm pretty sure she's over that."

Iris smiled slyly, while winking at Gypsy, who chuckled. The reporter held up her fingers. "Three, two, one..."

Jessie suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Hey, we should watch Star Wars again sometime."

 **This didn't turn out exactly as I planned, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it! I miss Barry's geeky side being shown, so I wrote that side as dominant in this chapter. I'm really trying to make this a humor fic, but I'm absolutely terrible at writing humor, so I won't classify this as a humor fic. I do hope you guys found this funny, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this chapter got messed up. Lately it started happening often. I don't know why. :-/**

 **Anyway,** **I'm back! I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this, I am too. As usual, thanks to Write-To-You,Delena, and MoniHasnone for reviewing. 3 things for Write-To-You:**

 **1) Of course I like Star Wars! I mean, who isn't coming up with theories on who Rey is? (Personally I think she's the daughter of Luke.) As for Harry Potter, well...I have neutral reactions to it.**

 **2) You're welcome!**

 **3) Thank you! I did struggle writing Gypsy, so I'm glad that you think it was OK.**

 **On with the story!**

"Come on, guys! Barry, I have mac and cheese!" Iris' coaxing was in vain as Jessie, Barry, Julian, and Cisco chatted non-stop about a random cartoon.

"Uh, five more minutes, Iris," answered Barry distractedly.

His girlfriend glowered. "What is wrong with them? They've never been like this!"

Wally agreed, "I'm actually hoping that a crime would happen soon."

"Unless they start geeking out in the fight," Caitlin pointed out.

Iris, Caitlin, Gypsy and Wally cringed as one, imagining the scene if they really did do that. "Well, Jessie will shut up, that's for sure," said Wally dryly.

"We hope," sighed Caitlin.

H.R. burst through the door. "Hey guys! What - isn't it time for lunch?"

"It is," said Iris loudly. "It's time for lunch, and we have Big Belly Burger!"

"Iris, cut it out, it's affecting me, not Jessie," chided her brother. Iris shrugged.

H.R.'s attention, however, was not directed to the reporter, but focused on the window. Apparently, the scenery outside was beyond exciting.

"Holy - guys, is that Stan Lee?" H.R. asked, excited. He was overheard by the small cluster consisting of two speedsters, one Brit, and one inventor.

Choruses of "Are you serious?", "Whoa, really?", "That's not possible, mate", and "You have got to be kidding me" were heard as they scrambled to see who H.R. was indicating.

"Oops, no, it's just some old guy," chuckled H.R.

To the pleasant surprise of a certain reporter, a doctor, a speedster, and an officer, all of them were ready to have lunch.

"Mm, mac and cheese looks great," complimented Barry as he kissed a scowling Iris on the cheese.

Bounding up to the table, Jessie squealed, "Big Belly Burger!" Wally grinned at his girlfriend, all things forgiven.

"Sorry, Caitlin," apologized Julian sheepishly. "I was a bit pre-occupied."

Caitlin, being Caitlin, smiled. "It's alright. It's great when you have someone who shares your interests. Trust me, I know."

Things between Gypsy and Cisco weren't going that well, however. Gypsy glared at the latter. He responded, "Hey! Ease the laser eyes, would ya?"

"I cross universes for you, you big idiot," grumbled Gypsy.

Caitlin patted H.R.'s shoulder. "H.R., thanks for allowing us to eat."

Iris' face finally broke into a grin. She added melodramatically, "Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Can I have a flying car?"

Everyone burst out laughing. "Uh, you might want to retract your statement," said Cisco in between chortles.

"No, but seriously. It would be so cool," persisted H.R. enthusiastically. "It could be a Jaguar, or a...oh, a Ferrari! And the plate number would be HR 1912, because my name's H.R., I come from Earth-19, and my favorite number's 12! Smart, huh?"

By now, the whole team had learned how to completely ignore H.R. when best. Conversation was ongoing in the dining table.

"I can't wait to introduce you guys to Winn," Barry piped up. "He's this guy on Supergirl's Earth, and he's, like, going to be best friends with us."

Cisco asked, "Which Earth does she live in, again? I could vibe there."

Before Barry could respond, Iris intervened, "No. No one is going to meet Winn, no one is going to go on some trip to Stan Lee, and no one is going to leave for that Star Wars Convention held somewhere in London."

"Is that for real?" Jessie asked excitedly.

"Guys!" Iris exclaimed exasperatedly. "Can't we have a nice lunch together with a conversation that includes everyone on the table?"

Cisco glanced at H.R. "Nope."

"Cisco!" Caitlin reprimanded. "Be nice!"

"C'mon, I sacrificed my life for that guy!" Cisco protested. "Cut me some slack."

Gypsy rolled her eyes. "Stop over-reacting, I wasn't actually going to kill you."

"It sure seemed like it," countered Cisco.

"Oh, you guys are funny." H.R. abruptly chimed in. He asked the others, "Aren't they funny?"

Everyone stared at him, unsure how to respond. "Oh, I see," he smiled. "You don't want to compliment your friends such a high remark, but you don't want to deny the greatest writer, and, might I say, one of the greatest men, you have ever known." He bowed. "I understand."

Everyone blinked. "Uh, no, we just think you're annoying," Jessie smiled sweetly.

"Aha! See, Jessie here's feisty, but Franchesco and Gypsy are funny," grinned H.R. He amended after Gypsy glared fiercely at him, "Well, Gypsy's more of a fighter, you know?"

Gypsy was satisfied, and remarked, "This is good coffee! What's in it?"

Cisco immediately took that time to annoy his girlfriend. "Oh, the coffee beans were scooped from the excretions of a civet, or a forest animal," he replied brightly.

Gypsy's smile faded. "He's kidding, right?"

Caitlin winced. "Oh, well, um, I knew you would like it." Then, after a moment of disbelief that crossed Gypsy's face, the doctor feebly added, "I told him not to tell you."

Gypsy nodded quickly. "Oh." She smiled towards Cisco. "Well, I have had enough steak, and I will excuse myself! Please excuse me." She pushed back her chair and made her way to the restroom.

As soon as she was out of earshot, H.R. laughed loudly. Taking a large gulp of coffee, he chuckled, "Boy, that was hilarious, wasn't it? So unfortunate for her." He sipped his drink.

Cisco, Wally, and Jessie burst out laughing. The two speedsters held on to each other tightly to keep from falling down, while Cisco could hardly breathe. Barry, Julian and Iris were stifling giggles, and Caitlin looked even more awkward.

"I know right! It's hilarious!" H.R. agreed with the mess of laughter that was Team Flash.

Caitlin paused. Probably best not to tell him his coffee was also 'scooped out from the excrement of civets'.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Some coffee beans are scooped out from the excrements of a civet. I saw Gypsy and H.R.'s coffee obsessions as perfect opportunities to write this. As usual, I'll be back every two weeks, and I am taking pairing requests. However, some pairings may be light, just to fit in with the story line. So please don't get too upset with me if that Allenbert chapter you requested didn't involve a kiss. Or if that Barrisco chapter was just way too awkward. Or if that KillerVibe chapter didn't show a clear, solid, romance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for you great comments! Again, I am so so so SO sorry that the previous chapter went bonkers. Thank you to ihateverythingandbody and** **Write-To-You** **for notifying me of these problems.**

 **Write-To-You** **requested Snowbert. I'm like, I'm way ahead of you, buddy. XD**

 **Also, was I the only one who screamed in delight when Julian confessed his love, and then felt the urge to curl into a ball when Caitlin denied his feelings? That experience was so traumatic for my Snowbert heart. I mean, I know that Caitlin got out briefly, but still. WORST. LOVE. CONFESSION. EVER.**

"Sorry about that." Caitlin had finished her rather chaotic lunch and was now pulling on her coat. She turned around as Julian apologized.

Caitlin smiled. "I told you; it's no big deal."

"No, but it's our first Valentine's Day together," insisted Julian. "It should be special."

The brunette shrugged. "You threw a Valentines Day party. I'd say that's good enough for me."

"Where are you going?" Her boyfriend motioned to her coat.

"The park," she replied. "It's my...secret place, I guess." She added after a pause, "Would you like to join me?"

Julian responded, smiling widely, "It would be my pleasure."

The two walked away from the chaotic party. Gypsy and Cisco's arguments, as well as Iris and Wally's sibling squabbles, quieted down. "So what do you think of the party?" the blonde asked.

Caitlin chuckled. "I'm surprised there wasn't a meta-human attack yet."

"Yeah," agreed Julian. "Me too." He winced. "I hope the others don't take my dollars."

The doctor laughed even more. It was so like Team Flash to bet on those kinds of things. "Don't worry, if I knew about that bet, I would've taken your side. As pessimistic as it may sound, it's the only logical response."

"I know!" Julian sighed exasperatedly. "The one time an attack may have even be appreciated, it doesn't happen." They both burst out laughing.

The two entered the park. Since it was Valentines Day, it was almost empty, save for the staff and some couples lodged in a romantic nook among the trees.

"I don't suppose we'll end up there?" asked Julian dryly, gesturing to a blonde young woman with hazel eyes. She wore a pink shirt and jeans. Beside her was a skinny brown-haired man wearing pinstripes. His hair was messy and ruffled. They were both sitting on the branches of a tree, and talking animatedly.

Once in a while, the blonde would flash a beautiful tongue-touched smile, while the man would laugh brightly. It was obvious that they cared.

Caitlin blushed. "Oh. Um..."

"Maybe a chance?" Julian smirked.

The brunette nodded, smiling. "Maybe. Now, come on, I can't wait to show you this place."

She led him to a small pond, clear and blue. If you peered in it, you would see yourself reflected as a sharp and focused picture, as if it really was a picture with a blue-ish filter.

Around the pond, there were no frogs or dragonflies. Only grass and a few plants. A single bench sat patiently in front of the water.

"This is beautiful, Caitlin," said Julian in awe.

Caitlin sighed, running her fingers across the bench. "This used to be full of animals."

"What happened to them?" Julian questioned.

"Her," replied the brunette darkly.

Understanding dawned on the CCPD. Killer Frost. "So you come a lot here, then."

Caitlin nodded. "I've visited this place since my fiancee died. It's my sanctuary."

"I'm so sorry," her boyfriend whispered.

The doctor shrugged. "I didn't bring you here to mourn my losses." She pulled her coat around her tighter. Julian noticed a subtle chill in the air; this spot was certainly colder than the other areas in the park, which meant...

"Caitlin, where's your necklace?" Julian asked.

Her hands flew to her neck. Instead of touching the comforting form of her power-dampener, all she felt was her bare skin.

She gasped. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I must have subconsciously unfastened it, I'm so sorry..."

A thin layer of frost began to cover the grass. "Oh, no, it's happening again, oh, I'm sorry, Julian." Brown eyes pleaded forgiveness from the blonde.

"Caitlin, it's fine," he assured her as he hurried to her. Enveloping the meta-human in his arms, he felt Killer Frost's icy self instead of Caitlin Snow's soft skin.

"Julian!" she panicked, burying her face in his shoulders.

Julian swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening. "Caitlin, fight it. Calm down. Don't panic. Everything will be fine."

She crumpled to the ground. "Caitlin!" cried Julian. He gently raised her face. "Caitlin, I need you to open your eyes. Just open your eyes. Can you do that?"

The doctor stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open, and to Julian's relief, her eyes were warm brown.

"Hit the panic button," she croaked out. "I can't fight..."

"Caitlin, yes you can," contradicted Julian. "Please, Caitlin, you can do this." He gripped her hand. "Caitlin, come on. I just need you to hold on long enough...please!"

The brunette moaned, her eyes slowly closing. Julian shook her. He couldn't let her open those beautiful eyes and reveal to him that the understanding brown was gone, and pale blue took its place. "Caitlin, keep your eyes open!"

As the meta-human struggled to keep her eyes open, Julian glanced around wildly for her necklace. "Julian..." the brunette trailed off. Her breath formed a single cloud.

"Caitlin Snow, I'm not about to let you be someone you're not!" Julian spotted the necklace. Its blue glow was, frankly, very relieving. He grabbed it and fastened it around Caitlin's neck.

The necklace lit up. Warmth flowed into the doctor's body, radiating onto Julian. Julian managed a weak grin. She was back. And it was at that time when Julian realized he had been crying.

Later, the pair was relaxing on the park bench. "I'm sorry I removed my necklace," apologized Caitlin, lowering her gaze. "It's just...I was so calm, I didn't know what I was thinking."

"I know what you mean," agreed Julian. He gazed at the still scene before him. Nobody would ever guess that a monster was almost unleashed.

The brunette sighed as she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder. "My dad used to bring me here. It was my favorite spot as a kid. There used to be at least a dozen ducks here. I frightened them all away. Now no bird goes near this place."

"Blimey, hat must have been a lot of quacking, then," joked Julian. Caitlin laughed.

"I guess," she agreed amusedly.

They glanced at each other, humor written on each other's faces. "You know, we really should've used the panic button," Caitlin pointed out.

Julian shrugged. "Let's make this our little secret."

 **(To all people who recognized the mini crossover in paragraphs 14 to 15: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. The Whovian in me needed to be let out, and I do love TenRose, so you can imagine what happened.)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. This isn't very funny, I know, but I needed a very fluffy chapter to heal my heart. This is therapeautic for me, really. I did make an effort to not make it cliche, but everyone's got the lines for keeping Killer Frost at bay now. And the ONE TIME I thought I did a fairly original line...I found it had been used by a fellow Snowbert writer. Oh, well. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's** **the QuickWest chapter requested by Guest! Thanks to Write-To-You and ihateeverythingandbody for reviewing. Yeah, I believe all of the Snowbert shippers cover their ears when Caitlin responds. XD**

Two hours later, and Jessie and Wally were still arguing.

Jessie teased Wally about how long he fought with his sister about which is better, mac and cheese with salt or mac and cheese with more cheese, and Wally teased Jessie about that little geek-out. Neither one wanted to back down.

"I didn't know you could cook," grinned Jessie.

Wally came back with, "Well, you'd probably spend your time more on playing with Star Wars figurines."

Jessie scowled. That was so unfair. He only saw her holding her figurines once, and she wasn't playing with them, she was arranging them in their specific order. "As if you never did that."

"You're right, I did do that...when I was nine, not nineteen."

Ouch. OK. That one hurt.

"Well, you're the one who will fight over his sister about salt and cheese. Salt and cheese!" Jessie laughed.

Barry suggested, "Guys, I really think you should back down."

"And who do you think should back down, Barry?" Jessie asked sweetly.

"Uhhh..." Barry trailed off. "Maybe both of you?"

"No!" Jessie and Wally both exclaimed, like two toddlers being asked to eat their spinach. They both knew they were being childish, but the former was not going to let her boyfriend get away with thinking Jabba the Hut looked cheap. And the latter was not going to let his girlfriend get away with thinking the culinary debates between his sister were merely squabbles.

Iris smirked. "Wally, those 'culinary debates' are squabbles," she said, as if she could read minds. "Squabbles that you started."

"Ha! See?" Jessie flashed her signature grin triumphantly.

Wally pouted. "That is so unfair."

Jessie laughed as she zoomed away, with Wally right on her heels. They stopped in the speed lab, Jessie grinning at him. "You've gotten faster."

"Well, I practice a ton," he explained.

"I can see that," replied Jessie, kissing him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and started zooming around the lab, round and round. They laughed happily, clutching to each other as they ran side by side.

The wind blew through Jessie's curls, and the breeze cooled Wally's face. The thrill of running made them want to run even faster. The speedster couple could feel the lightining coursing through their veins.

When they finally stopped, Jessie said, "Don't you love the feeling when you run?"

"Yeah," agreed Wally. "It's almost like you never want to stop."

"Yeah, it does feel like that, doesn't it?" murmured Jessie thoughtfully as she took a bite of her power bar. She passed one to Wally, and he gratefully took it.

"So, um, Jessie," said the dark-skinned teenager nervously.

The speedster raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I kind of have no Valentines Day plans..."

Jessie shrugged. "It's fine. I was thinking of taking you to Earth-2, you know? I mean, you've shown me your Earth, I'll show you mine."

Wally grinned. "Sure. But I did get you a gift."

"What was that?" Jessie smirked.

He gave her a big box of chocolates. "This is for you. All of it. I promise I won't eat any of it."

Jessie took it. "This was just what I needed! Thanks!" She took one bite of the chocolate. "Mmm, it tastes great, Wally, and it's perfect for us speedsters!" She nudged him. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

Wally shook his head sheepishly. "No thanks, I, uh, ate already."

Jessie giggled, kissing him playfully. "Oh, come on, as if I didn't know you've been raiding the stores and taking my power bars."

 **Done! What do you guys think, should I write about their visit to Earth-2 or just not include it? And if it's the first option, should I write about their whole stay or just write little scenes?**

 **To Guest, I liked Patty as well, but it will be a bit difficult to write a Parry chapter, given the storyline. Because there's not just the pairings that are important, it's the fact that the character is really in character. And is it in character if Barry suddenly dumps Iris on Valentines Day because he sees his ex-girlfriend who dumped him in the first place? That being said, I will try to pull off a Parry chapter, but it may be so light that you really have to squint to see it. So sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations, but I like Iris and I don't want her to go through the heartbreak of breaking up with her boyfriend on Valentines Day, in my fic or in the show.**

 **Also, who cried 3 times during the finale?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Guest requested a Parry chapter...and...well...it was a challenge for me. But I tried to pull it off, and here it is. This is kind of a WestAllen chapter as well, guys, don't worry.**

"Where are you two going?" Cisco asked as Barry and Iris made their way to the door.

"Oh, just taking a walk," shrugged Iris.

"First Caitlin and Julian, then Jessie and Wally, and now you guys?" Cisco demanded. "Is there a new fad you guys aren't telling me about?"

"I think it's just that they don't want to be near that." Smirking, Gypsy indicated the dancing H.R.

Iris and Barry made a face as they hurried out.

"So, why are we going out?" Barry questioned.

"I haven't given you my Valentines gift yet," shrugged Iris. "Come on, let's get some coffee while we're at it. I didn't touch Caitlin's...mixture."

Barry snorted. "It tasted delicious. You should try some."

The reporter shook her head. "Uh, no! Do I look like the kind of person who drinks coffee scooped out of animal waste?"

Barry sighed dramatically, but let it be. They walked together to Jitters, which was filled with couples. "Great. It's full." Iris shook her head.

"That's never happened before." Barry's face screwed up in confusion.

"Well, I guess their offering a great deal on cappuccino," Iris nodded towards the sign. It said, 'Treat your partner for Valentines Day! Buy 2 cappuccinos for a dollar!'

"Whoa," grinned Barry. "That is an awesome deal. Iris, we need to get some!"

"You drank coffee already," reminded his girlfriend. "Isn't it, like, dangerous to have too much coffee?"

"Speedster," smirked Barry.

Iris sighed. "Whatever. Just...we'll get back here."

Barry was about to respond when he saw a flash of blonde hair that was awfully familiar.

"Barry?" came his girlfriend's distant voice. "Barry!"

"Huh?"

"I said I left my wallet and I'm going back to the house."

"Huh?" Barry said again, dazed. "Oh, wait, no, I'll get it."

Iris caught his arm firmly. "No. I need the exercise. You, mister, are not going to use your speed so you can eat a bit like a normal person." She walked away.

"Did your girlfriend leave you again?" came a voice behind him.

Barry spun around. "Patty?!"

"Hello, Barry." She offered a wry smile. "Is that Iris?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," answered Barry, flustered. "She's just going to get her wallet. It's, uh, nice to see you, Patty."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Nice to see you, too."

"So, what - what are you doing here?" the speedster questioned.

"My sister and I are here," replied Patty evenly. "Celebrating singledom."

Barry cringed. "Oh. Still haven't found anyone?"

"No."

"Why not?" Barry blurted. "You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny..." he trailed off, realizing what he said.

Patty was shocked as well. "What?"

"I'm just saying, I thought you'd get over me rather quickly..." He should just stop while he was ahead. It was making things worse.

"I did," sniffed the detective. "But I've also gotten over relationships." She walked away, leaving Barry to watch her sadly.

Why was Patty being so cold? It wasn't like he decided to leave her. It was her. She left him, broken and alone. Barry shook his head as he saw two blondes, one who was Patty and another who must've been her sister, walk away from the coffee shop. A table was emptied amd Barry entered, sliding into one chair as he waited for Iris.

"Babe?" questioned Iris anxiously when she came back. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Barry. "Take a seat."

Iris complied, and her face stretched into a grin. "OK, close your eyes..."

The speedster reluctantly squeezed his eyes shut, and felt his girlfriend force into his hands a small box.

"OK, open them!"

Barry saw a red and gold present. He eagerly ripped it open and lifted up a photograph of them, when they were still teenagers, grinning widely while munching on chocolates. In the background, butterflies fluttered around. It was finished off with a red and yellow picture frame with tiny lightning bolts.

"I remember this!" he exclaimed. "It was when we visited the butterfly farm and you forgot to close the door!"

Iris laughed and nodded. "I found it when I was cleaning up the attic."

Barry had to admit, he was touched. Which was why he felt immensely guilty that he was thinking about another woman while his girlfriend gave him a loving present.

It was interrupted by Julian's call. "Barry, there's an attack a few streets down Jitters. Armed."

"I'l be right there," promised Barry, and sped away.

When he arrived, Patty was already protecting her little sister. She had her gun out and was shooting back, while the other blonde was hiding.

The attacker turned out to be a meta-human. He raised his hand and the gun was knocked out of Patty's hand. The detective gaped.

The meta-human curled his hand into a fist, and the necklace around Patty's neck tightened, causing Patty to crumple down, barely breathing. The meta-human watched, smirking, as the blonde was slowly strangled.

Barry quickly punched the meta-human and ripped off Patty's necklace for good measure. The blonde looked at him, smiling. "Thank you," she croaked weakly, still gasping for air.

Barry smiled warmly back. "You're welcome."

"Barry, I treated you wrongly earlier," whispered Patty. "I was rude and stony. It wasn't your fault that our relationship didn't work. I hope you're happy with Iris."

"And I hope you find happiness with someone," responded Barry.

Patty took his hand gently. "Goodbye, Barry Allen."

"Goodbye, Patty Spivot."

The blonde watched him speed away. "Until we meet again."

 **Done! So sorry if it's OOC, I haven't watched Patty in kind of a long time, and there aren't fics about her anymore. :-( Remember, I take pairing requests, and please tell me if you want a chapter (or chapters) of QuickWest about their stay in Earth-2. Thanks! Remember to leave a review! (And while you're at it, why don't you follow and/or fave?) *sheepish smile***


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is that Snowbert chapter Write-To-You and ihateeverythingandbody requested! To Write-To-You, sorry, I won't include a sickfic chapter here, because I really don't want Caitlin to get sick on Valentines Day. However, I will begin working on a separate sick fic oneshot. Soon. I promise. **

When Julian and Caitlin went back to the party, their eyebrows raised when they saw Jessie, Wally, Gypsy, and Cisco pouring each other some drinks. "Come on!" Gypsy urged. "No party is complete without alcohol!" She handed the couple their glasses.

Caitlin cautiously took a sip. It tasted tangy and sweet, a bit like strawberry, but with a bit of alcohol mixed in. "What is this?"

"Berryshine," answered Gypsy. "It's from my Earth. It probably won't get you drunk."

Jessie snorted. "Probably."

"Um, are you guys allowed to drink?" Caitlin directed the question to the young speedsters, watching the light pink liquid swirl in her glass.

Wally averted his eyes. "Probably."

Jessie piped up, "Anyway, you can barely feel the alcohol."

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and glanced at Julian. "Have you tasted it?"

He took a sip. "Blimey, that is good." He continued to drink it. "Come on, Cait, have more! You can barely feel the alcohol."

"If I'm just a little bit drunk, take the glass away from me," instructed the brunette.

Julian laughed. "I second that." He shook his head fondly, remembering their night out.

Caitlin blushed a little bit. "Do you know where Iris and Barry are?"

"Just taking a walk, apparently," shrugged Cisco.

Caitlin had finished her first and second glasses and was now starting on her third. "This is really good," she sighed blissfully. "How many of this did you bring?"

Gypsy replied, much to everyone's delight, "Five bottles. It's not that famous for alcohol, just the taste. Although me, I like a bit of Earth-1 vodka."

"I do, too!" Caitlin exclaimed. Everyone glanced at her strangely. "What? I'm fine," she waved it off. "Not enough alcohol to make me drunk, remember?" She took one gulp. "Mmm..."

"Man, this is great," Cisco shook his head. "We may have the lattés, but girl, you got the drink!"

"H.R.!" Caitlin called. "Do you drink this stuff?"

"Huh?" H.R. stopped dancing and turned around. His face lit up. "Berryshine! I love it! Of course, I don't drink it all the time, but it's still a delicacy on every Earth!"

"Even Earths that haven't tasted this?" Wally said skeptically.

H.R. shrugged. "It's a delicacy." He began dancing frankly horribly.

"H.R.!" Caitlin piped up again. "What are you dancing to?" She was filling her fourth glass.

"Beethoven with electric guitars and cymbals," replied H.R proudly. "I call it the Beethoven Boogey!"

Caitlin giggled. "It sounds fun! Julian, come on!" She pulled her boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Caitlin, I don't think you're completely sober," began Julian, trying to pull away.

"I am!" Caitlin insisted. "I just want to dance!"

"Er, Caitlin, I really don't - "

"Julian!" Caitlin whined.

"Cait, I really don't dance..."

"Get in here, lovebirds!" H.R. urged.

"Yeah, Julian!" Jessie cheered. "Show us what you've got!"

Julian groaned. "No!" He reddened.

"Please!" Caitlin stared at him pleadingly. Her big brown eyes shone.

The Brit huffed. "Fine," he agreed. Cheers and whoops erupted from the rest. "But you lot can't film it!"

Caitlin beckoned to the others. "Guys! Come on!"

Jessie and Wally whooped. "Alright!" the former crowed.

Gypsy shrugged. "Ah, not often when I get to have some fun." She smirked at Cisco. "You coming?"

Everyone began dancing heartily, not caring how they looked. Caitlin laughed. "This is great, don't you think?"

Julian looked around at all their friends, who were dancing and laughing. They didn't care. For once, they left all their worries about Savitar behind.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," he agreed softly.

Unexpectedly, Caitlin wrapped her arms around him. She lifted her face, and he could smell strawberry in her breath. "Thanks for being here, Julian."

Julian smiled down at her. The brunette had lain her head on his shoulder, watching everyone, a blissful expression on her face. No worries about Killer Frost had crept its way in her mind. And he wasn't going to let it. Tightening their embrace, he smoothed out her hair.

"My pleasure, Caitlin Snow."

 **Thanks! Next chapter is QuickWest on Earth-2, so stay tuned! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Cisco," Jessie piped up. "Wally and I want to visit Earth-2."

Caitlin, who had drunk many cups of water on Julian's direction, was now her usual self and asked with a hint of disappointment, "You're leaving already?"

"We'll be back by tomorrow, at the most," reassured Jessie. "Cisco, hold on, we need to pack." They sped off, and returned moments later, with Jessie carrying a small purse and Wally lugging a large duffel bag.

The former beamed. "Ready?"

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jessie gave Cisco the coordinates she wanted to land in, and together, they stepped into the portal. "Whoa," breathed Wally.

Jessie grinned proudly. "Welcome to Paris."

Futuristic tech surrounded them, glowing lights illuminating the French people's faces. "On your Earth, France is famous for it's glamour. On my Earth, France is famous for it's technological advancements." She glanced at him. "As an engineer, I thought you'd appreciate this."

"Oh, I am appreciating this," said Wally excitedly. "Come on, give me a tour!"

Jessie laughed at his eagerness. "OK, over here is the Mona Lisa, one of the earliest labs here..." she continued to tour him around the city, bringing him to the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, and other landmarks.

Once, when they were exploring the Eiffel Tower, they bumped into none other than Harrison Wells.

"Oh, hey, Dad!" Jessie greeted awkwardly.

"Jessie? Back so soon?" Harry said, obviously surprised. Then he caught sight of Wally. "Oh, you're with him."

Wally gave a little wave.

"Dad, we were just leaving." Jessie pushed Wally out the room.

"Um, just saying, I haven't seen the top floor yet," whispered Wally.

"I'll show it to you some other time," the speedster whispered back. "But we need to get away from my dad. He still needs time to cool down."

"Oh. OK. Sure."

"Stop being a baby and suit up," smirked his girlfriend. I've got something to show you."

Moments later, Kid Flash and Jessie Quick arrived at the Arctic. "OK, so tell me again why we needed to wear this?" the former asked.

The latter rolled her eyes. "It's got thermal regulators, remember? So we won't, I don't know, freeze to death. I installed it yesterday!"

"Well, you did great," Kid Flash said. "I don't think I'm dying. Does it look like I'm dying?"

Jessie giggled. "No, it doesn't look like you're dying."

"Well, that's a relief," joked Wally.

Abruptly, his girlfriend grabbed his arm. "Wait. Shh. Look!"

Wally looked up at the Arctic sky where the other speedster was pointing. Instead of the inky black void, there were streaks of green and pink, with glows of gold and purple in between. Some faded away, and some stayed. "That's..."

"Beautiful," finished Jessie. She turned and pressed their lips together. "Absolutely beautiful."

They settled into a cosy pose, with Jessie's head on Wally's shoulder, both of them cuddled against each other as they were sitting down. Wally's arm was securely wrapped around Jessie's waist, and together they watched the most beautiful aurora borealis Jessie had seen in a long time.

 **Sorry about the length. I just felt like I wanted to end there. As always, pairing requests are open. Also, tell me if you want me to continue writing about QuickWest's visit on Earth-2. If no one says anything, I'll either do another Snowbert chapter (guys, you may not have noticed, but I am absolutely OBSESSED with Snowbert. It's like my only OTP now. I already have a lot of half-finished Snowbert fics. Man, I need to find time to finish them.), or I'll do another QuickWest on Earth-2 chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little side note/reminder: This fic takes place during Valentines Day.** **It** **is** **a** **rewrite of the episode where,** **I don't know, Grodd comes back** **?**

* * *

"I don't like the idea of working during Valentines Day," muttered Julian as he glanced at the computer screens.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "You, of all people, should understand what I'm talking about."

"It's our first Valentines Day!"Julian insisted. "We should be out!"

"We've already been out for most of the day," the brunette reminded him. "Just until dinner. I promise."

The Brit sighed resignatedly. "Oh, alright."

They shared the next few minutes in silence. Then, Julian piped up, "What are you working on?"

The doctor was biting the corner of her lower lip in concentration. "A cure," she answered.

Blue eyes lowered to the floor. "Oh."

A beat.

"Making any progress?"

Caitlin straightened up, frowning. "Not much."

Julian walked towards her and her equipments and samples. "Let me help you."

"No, someone needs to monitor the computers," said Caitlin unconvincingly.

"Cisco can do it," responded the CSI dismissively.

"He's probably still being dragged by Gypsy to every coffee shop in Central City," chuckled Caitlin. The blonde laughed along with her.

"Good point," he agreed. "But the city can wait."

Before the doctor could protest, he looked her progress over. "Cait, this is brilliant!"

The brunette blushed. "Not really."

"No, the level you've gotten so far...it's incredible!" exclaimed her boyfriend. "The fact that you even thought of the key components of the cure is...is..."

"Astonishing?" offered Cisco amusedly. "Ah, good old Stein."

Julian barely glanced up. "Thanks, mate. Could you watch over the monitors for me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" protested the young engineer. "Obviously I'll check out whatever you're looking at first."

He observed the molecules and structure. "What is this?"

"What do you think?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

Her best friend looked her straight in the eye. "Cait, as cool as it would be, I don't think it's a good idea to have some Brazilian chick on fire, flying around Central City."

The brunette's face screwed up in confusion. "Wait...what?"

"Cisco, she's working on a cure," explained Julian, stifling a laugh.

"Not some serum for a...a Human Torch," chuckled Caitlin.

"Ohhh!" Cisco exclaimed. "Well, it's going along OK."

"It's not if you thought it was a super serum to give powers," the brunette said miserably.

Julian pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, Cait; we'll figure it out."

To Cisco, he whispered, " 'Brazilian chick'? You certainly have a vivid imagination." Flashing a mischievous smile, he added, "A vivid imagination Gypsy's probably not going to like."

Cisco paled.

 **Continuation of the** **A/N at** **the beginning** **of this chapter: Caitlin** **IS** **NOT KILLER FROST YET, people! She was working on the cure just** **in case, because, you know Cait, she's cautious...sometimes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it's the final chapter everyone! Let's finish things off with a bang! And how else to do that than to have a big, fluffy Snowbert chapter. The reason this has been a very late update is I just couldn't decide how to end this. I have so many Snowbert ideas, but I was stuck on this one. I finally came up with an ending I hope will bring the awesome Snowbert pairing justice.**

Caitlin laughed as Julian pulled her out of S.T.A.R. Labs eagerly. "Julian, where are we going?"

"It's Valentines Day," said Julian. "Didn't you expect something big?"

Caitlin smiled, geniunely touched. "I don't care if it's big, as long as it's with you."

Julian blushed, slipping his hand in hers. "Well, I, for one, am interested in giving you the best Valentines Day you could ever have. I couldn't do much, since it was a last-minute reservation. But...it's my best."

Caitlin laughed. "Maybe before you could apologize, you could tell me."

The blonde blushed again. "Right. Of course. Yeah. Well, it's a surprise."

The doctor blinked. "What?"

"A surprise. Where we're going - it's a surprise."

"A surprise," repeated the brunette.

"A surprise," affirmed Julian.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, but allowed herself to be taken by the hand and led around town. It was evening already, and the moon cast a silver light on the streets. The two walked for so long, it might've been unpleasant if the moon wasn't shining so beautifully, or if the breeze didn't caress Caitlin's hair so gently, and especially if Julian wasn't there to smile sweetly and slip his hand into hers.

She emerged into a familiar clearing, with a wooden bench and a pond that reflected the sky above it. The moon and stars were glistening above, and all was still and quiet. Lanterns hung on the branches of the few trees that were there, and sitting on top of the bench was a large picnic basket.

"Julian," breathed Caitlin. "This is..."

"Sorry, it was a last minute sort of thing," said Julian hastily as he gazed at her anxiously. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," the brunette assured him. "It's beautiful."

Julian relaxed. "Come on, then." He opened the picnic basket and frowned. "We're going to have to eat on the grass, I'm afraid. Sorry, I didn't think this through. It's just - "

"Julian," interrupted Caitlin. "I'm more than OK with sitting on the grass. Don't worry. Here, I'll help you unpack."

Before the blonde could protest, she lifted up a box filled with pasta. She raised an eyebrow as she felt it; it was still hot. "How - "

"Cisco, Barry, and I built a small heating device last minute," explained Julian as he reached underneath the box and pried out a small device with a glowing center that was dimly red. "Cisci call it 'Mini Heatwave', or 'Mini Mick'. For some reason."

Caitlin stifled a giggle and sighed blissfully as she put her hands near it. Warmth radiated from the device; a delightful contrast to the slightly nippy breeze. "This is brilliant," she remarked. "From where does it generate enough thermal energy..."

"Caitlin," the CSI cut her off. "As much as I like scientific discussions, how about we prepare our dinner? Then we can continue our discussion."

The doctor blushed adorably. "Of course."

The couple set out utensils, and Julian had packed a thermos of tea. Their dinner was filled with scientific ramblings and moments that, if Cisco was there to describe it, would be called adorable.

Their Valentines Day somehow ended up with them lying side by side, staring at the stars.

"And there's the Big Dipper," pointed Caitlin.

Julian's blue eyes roamed the sky, trying to find the pattern. "I don't see it. It's all just a bunch of scattered stars."

Caitlin smiled. "That's how it was at first, when Ronnie first took me out star-gazing. But after awhile, I started recognizing it. Suddenly, the stars didn't seem so strange."

Julian stared at the sky, squinting every so often. He didn't quite know what he expected. Did he really think the stars were really just going to magically form lines between each other, showing what shape they made? "What other constellations are there?"

The brunette replied somewhat regretfully, "Sorry, I don't remember. It's been so long. I haven't gone star-gazing since Ronnie..." she broke off.

Julian turned his head, gazing at the beautiful doctor before his eyes. Her brown curls were scattered, her cheeks were flushed, and her big brown eyes shone, although this time, he was fairly certain it was because of tears.

"Caitlin," he said. "I may never live up to Ronnie. I might not be the man you deserve. You deserve a kind, warm, amazing man to be with you."

Caitlin turned to face him. "And I won't ever live up to be perfect, Julian. I'll always be scared. I'll always be dangerous. I'll always have a monster underneath this exterior. No one's perfect, Julian. Especially not us. But what makes you a good man is that no matter how many mistakes I make, and how many mistakes you make, you will always try again. You'll always try to make it right."

Julian smiled as they both turned away to gaze at the sky once again, both of them filled with a fuzzy feeling in their chest. Caitlin moved closer to the CSI, and Julian slipped his hand into hers.

They weren't perfect, and they never would be. But they would be there for each other, for as long as they could.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
